wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Arisu Honda
Arisu Honda is a friend of Keiichi Minami's in the Wonderland series. She was working undercover as a waitress in the club Red Rabbit when she disappeared. Arisu becomes the motive for Keiichi to pick up her work in Red Rabbit. Appearance and Personality Appearance Arisu is of slender build with long dark brown hair to her waist. Personality Arisu appears to be an ambitious and caring person. She was working uncovering the truth about Red Rabbit at the time of her disappearance. Arisu went out of her way to see to the needs of others. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland Keiichi first notices that Arisu is missing when she didn't show up the first meeting of the journalism club in the new semester. The other members say that she hasn't returned their calls and that she had found out something big about Red Rabbit before she went missing. Later, her pink and white iPhone is seen ringing in a dumpster behind the club. Deep Blue Wonderland She makes her first appearance in Deep Blue Wonderland when she is seen talking to Nanami Yamazaki on her phone in an alley behind Red Rabbit. She assures the teacher that she just about has all of the evidence of the abuse going on in the club to take to the police. Just then, bright head lights pull up. Arisu tells Nanami that she will call her right back. From there, she vanished. Before that, Arisu tracked down Nanami and told her the truth. She stayed by the teacher, helping her cope and promising to get her justice. Wonderland Chaos Arisu leaves Keiichi a key to her storage locker in her name that holds clues to the Red Rabbit case. Relationships Keiichi Minami Main Article: Keiichi Minami Keiichi is Arisu's kouhai. They appeared to be very close before she went missing. Arisu trusted Keiichi so much that she gave Nanami his number in case anything were to have happened to her. Now, he's trying to find out what happened to Arisu and why. Sora Honda Sora is Arisu's son. She loves him dearly and will put him above work when she has to. Nanami Yamazaki Main Article: Nanami Yamazaki Arisu befriends Nanami when she learns she is a victim of Red Rabbit. She tracks the teacher down and breaks the truth to her. From there, Arisu stays by Nanami and helps her through the crisis. She tells that once she gathers the evidence she needs, they will go to the police. In fact, Nanami was the last person she was on the phone with before she disappeared. Shirley Main Article: Shirley Arisu decided to try and help Shirley from her situation before she disappeared. Rio Kamichika Main Article: Rio Kamichika Rio was the baby-sitter for Arisu's son, Sora. Arisu made sure that she was well-paid and would call when she was about to come home. Trivia * So far, Arisu has shown up in flashbacks. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Missing Characters Category:Red Rabbit Category:Human